Blond boy
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Marinette trataba de no pensar en el acontecimiento pasado, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para lograr que su notorio sonrojo bajara de una vez por todas, pero tuvo el resultado contrario. Su mente no dejaba de maquinar una pregunta que realmente no quería analizar o pensar; "¿Y sí él es…?" Puesto que, algunas similitudes había encontrado con cierto compañero suyo.


El día había transcurrido como normalmente solía suceder, entre tareas entregadas y pequeñas discusiones con su grupo, sintiéndose relajada y aliviada de que transcurriera sin mayores problemas, alusión a los akumas claramente.

Lo único que había roto un poco aquella abrumadora rutina en el instituto había sido su amiga, Juleka, quien parecía morir de los nervios con cada minuto que pasaba, acercándose cada vez más a la hora de la salida.

Y aquello era sumamente peculiar, puesto que era difícil verla perder los estribos de esa manera.

Rose intentaba tranquilizarla, pero cuando la campana sonó ella simplemente se dejó caer hacia su pupitre completamente abatida.

― Déjenme morir, y váyanse chicas ― Murmuró contra su libro de manera dramática.

Marinette y Alya se observaron durante unos segundos, completamente confundidas ante la actitud de su amiga.

― Juleka, creo que haces más el ridículo actuando así de lo que tu hermano podría causar ― Soltó Alix mientras fruncía el ceño, tirando de su brazo para que se levantara.

― ¿Hermano? Wow, eso es información nueva ― Comentó Alya, tomando su barbilla con sus dedos, pensativa.

Marinette recordó brevemente a Luka, lo había conocido debido a que llevaba varios años en el mismo salón con Juleka, además de ser buenas amigas, pudo entender un poco el sufrimiento de ella.

Luka era la definición de espontaneidad, podía hablar sin pensar en las consecuencias o en sus propias palabras, además por lo que recordaba amaba hacer pasar vergüenza a Juleka.

Lo recordaba solo un poco más alto que ella, con el cabello completamente negro y con unos ojos de color café claro que fácilmente podrían rozar el color anaranjado, tal como los de Juleka. Y si lo pensaba bien, ya tenía un tiempo sin saber de él desde que había entrado a la Preparatoria ese último año, mientras que ellas se encontraban cursando el último año del instituto.

― Luka es su hermano mayor y tiende a poner a Juleka en situaciones vergonzosas la mayor parte del tiempo ― Explicó Marinette ― Pero, ¿A que tendría que venir aquí, precisamente a la hora de la salida? ― Cuestiono, levemente confundida.

Rose se limitó a suspirar, acariciando el suave cabello de su amiga.

― Los padres de Juleka salieron a celebrar su aniversario, no tuvieron oportunidad de dejarle las llaves de su hogar, por eso envían a Luka por ella ― La voz suave de Rose les otorgo la respuesta a ambas, mientras Alix solo rodaba los ojos.

― Pienso que Luka pudo madurar ¿Sabes? ― Agregó ella, tomando su mochila y colocándosela en el hombro para salir del salón.

Ahora solo se encontraban ellas cuatro, todos sus compañeros ya habían abandonado el aula.

Rose les hizo una pequeña seña para que se retiraran, intentando demostrar que todo estaría bien. Ambas entendieron que quizás debían darles algo de privacidad, así que se despidieron de ellas y dejaron el aula.

― ¿Es tan malo? ― Preguntó Alya de repente, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la entrada principal de la escuela ― Me refiero a que su hermano venga ―.

Marinette se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos, trayendo a su mente una que otra travesura había cometido el hermano de su amiga; Como por ejemplo llevar su extraño oso-perro de peluche a la salida un día que había decidido pasar por ella, las cosas no habían salido bien.

― Puede ser, pero ― Medito un poco, alzando sus hombros para restarle importancia ― Alix puede tener un poco de razón, quizás maduro ¡Después de todo, ya se encuentra en la preparatoria! ― Finalizo, sonriendo.

Ambas se quedaron en el umbral de la entrada, usualmente Marinette esperaba hasta que pasaran por Alya para después dirigirse a su hogar, después de todo quedaba a unos cuantos pasos y no quería dejar a su amiga sola durante los minutos que demorara su padre en pasar a recogerla.

A lo lejos, ambas pudieron observar como un chico rubio les hacía señas, se encontraba bajando las escaleras de la entrada intentando llamar la atención de ambas.

O, más bien, específicamente la de Marinette.

Ambas adolescentes giraron sus cabezas hacia atrás, esperando encontrarse con la persona a quien le llamaba, o si no había sido consciente de ello, ayudar.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa de ellas cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras con gran velocidad, quedando a unos escasos pasos de distancia de Marinette.

Era alto, a comparación de ella que por lo que pudo apreciar parecía quedar por debajo de su barbilla, además lucía una chaqueta de cuero negro que lograba resaltar la anchura de su espalda.

― Hey, Marinette ― Llamó de repente, llenando su pulmón del aire que había perdido en aquellas escaleras ― ¿Sabes si Juleka sigue aquí? Llevo un tiempo esperándola, pero no sale ― Se explicó, mientras rascaba su nuca levemente nerviosa.

Alya tuvo que cerrar la boca de su amiga, quien había quedado abierta de par en par por la sorpresa ¿Quién era él y que quería con Juleka?

― Eh ¿Sí? ― Más que una afirmación, aquello había sonado como una tonta pregunta, mostrándose insegura.

Él simplemente la observó, arqueando una ceja, intentando entender el extraño comportamiento de la chica.

Y cuando lo supo, solo pudo sonreír.

― Ah, ya entiendo ¿No me reconoces, verdad? ― Preguntó, logrando que ella asintiera con su cabeza ― Vamos, soy Luka ― Declaro con una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes relucientes ― La preparatoria me ha sentado de maravilla ―.

― ¡¿Luka?! ― Su sorpresa no se hizo esperar, así como tampoco su escrutinio por todo el rostro del chico.

Sus facciones habían cambiado, eso estaba claro, al igual que su color de cabello que ahora era de un rubio intenso.

Todo en él era diferente, a excepción de sus ojos.

― Ajá, él mismo ― Se señaló a si mismo con su pulgar, inflando su pecho, logrando que ambas rieran ante aquello.

Alya carraspeo levemente, llamando la atención de Marinette.

― ¡Ah, sí! ― Tomó del brazo a su amiga atrayéndola hacia ella ― Ella es Alya, mi mejor amiga ―.

― Juleka me ha hablado bastante de ti, un gusto ― Comentó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia que no pasó desapercibida por ambas chicas, quienes se observaron de reojo.

― El gusto es mío ― Comentó con una sonrisa, para después darle un leve golpe en las costillas a Marinette.

― Oh, sí, Ehm, Juleka sigue en el aula ― Confesó, levemente apenada ― Pero, realmente está algo afligida, realmente no quiere que las situaciones que han ocurrido vuelvan a pasar ― Comentó, casi como una súplica.

Luka se limitó a suspirar.

― Sé que ella cree que soy el mismo chico bromista de siempre, y quizás sí ― Una risa traviesa salió de sus labios, logrando que Marinette se quedara pasmada durante unos segundos ― Pero le explique toda la tarde por mensajes no haría nada como eso, no de nuevo ― Soltó, levemente decaído.

Marinette se animó a poner una mano en su hombro para poder darle un poco de confort, Luka solo pudo sonreír ante esta acción.

― Creo que, más que una explicación ella necesita que en realidad lo demuestres ― Titubeo un poco mientras las palabras salían de su boca, incluso sintió su garganta secarse por el creciente nerviosismo que había sentido repentinamente al verlo sonreír.

― Tienes razón, daré lo mejor de mi entonces, así ella me permitiría venir a recogerla más seguido ― Comentó despreocupado, para después dirigir su mirada a Marinette, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza ― Así quizás luego podremos conversar más ― Añadió, guiñándole un ojo de manera coqueta, logrando que Marinette soltará una pequeña risa que solo lo hizo sonreír más, logrando un repentino color carmesí en el rostro de ambos.

― Quizás ― Atino a decir, encogiéndose de hombros.

― Bien, creo que debo pasar por Juleka y escoltarla de regreso a casa, señoritas ― Lo último lo dijo haciendo una leve reverencia nuevamente, tomando la mano de Marinette al final para depositar un suave beso en ella ― Espero volver y que ese quizás se cumpla ― Agregó, para después reincorporarse ― Fue un placer conocerte, Alya ―.

― Igualmente Luka ― Comentó, sin dejar de observar de manera picara a su amiga, quien parecía perdida en las nubes.

Y entonces se alejó a paso rápido, sonriendo para sí mismo. Nunca se imaginó que aquel día cambiaría radicalmente por el simple hecho de ir por su hermana a su antiguo instituto, encontrándose con una agradable sorpresa: Marinette, que al verla su corazón había comenzado a latir de manera desenfrenada, había sido un flechazo a segunda vista, según él.

Mientras tanto, Marinette trataba de no pensar en el acontecimiento pasado, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para lograr que su notorio sonrojo bajara de una vez por todas, pero tuvo el resultado contrario.

Su mente no dejaba de maquinar una pregunta que realmente no quería analizar o pensar; "¿Y sí él es…?" Puesto que, algunas similitudes había encontrado con cierto compañero suyo.

Intentó no pensar en eso, hasta que el brazo de su amiga cayó sobre su hombro, observándola de manera acusadora.

― ¿Y ese coqueteo, Dupain-Cheng? ― Preguntó, arqueando una ceja, se encontraba emocionada por lo que acaba de presenciar.

Y, sí se preguntaba a si misma de donde había salido aquello ni ella misma lo sabía, había salido de una manera tan natural que ella misma no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

《 Quizás solo me estoy imaginando cosas 》Pensó, intentando evadir el tema.

― No lo sé ¿Creo que es lindo? ― Se limitó a contestar, no muy segura de sus palabras.

Alya le observó pensativa, para después chasquear sus dedos, encontrando una respuesta.

― Sí, eso yo también lo sé ― Aseguró, rodando los ojos con burla ― Pero ¿No te recordó a cierto héroe felino? Su actitud, su cabello ¡Quizás tenemos algo, Marinette! ―.

Aquellas palabras de su amiga la dejaron en blanco, realmente no había querido pensar en eso y ahora la idea se quedaría implantada en su cabeza.

Luka no podía ser Chat Noir ¿O sí?

Mientras tanto, escalones debajo de ellas, se encontraban dos amigos que, parecían estar muy pendientes de su conversación.

Uno en especial.

― Hermano, le harás un agujero en la nuca si la sigues viendo de esa manera tan intensa, parece que te vas a lanzar a una presa o algo así ― Atinó a decir, contrariado por la actitud de su amigo.

― ¿Quién era él? ― Preguntó, sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras de su amigo.

Nino solo pudo suspirar, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de este.

― ¿Celoso, Agreste? ―.

Adrien bufó, sonriendo socarronamente.

― No, solo preocupado, es alguien que no conocemos que se tomó muchas libertades con Marinette y eso no me da buena espina ― Argumentó, cruzándose de brazos ― Además, es solo una gran amiga ― Replicó.

El moreno solo pudo reír ante el comentario de su amigo, fingiendo limpiar falsas lágrimas una sonora carcajada salió de sus labios, llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

Ambos sonrieron nerviosamente, pero Nino se acercó a él para poder susurrarle algo y así, ellas no pudieran oír.

― Solo espero que el día de su boda cuando estés diciendo los votos matrimoniales salgas con "Sí, acepto, Marinette es una gran amiga", porque te juro que yo mismo te mato ― Declaró, tratando de imitar el tono de voz de su amigo.

Adrien bufó nuevamente, para dirigir su mirada hacia donde ellas hablaban a modo de _secreto_ , con el rostro completamente sonrojado de ella.

Pensando que Nino estaba completamente loco, si aquello llegará a pasar, obviamente que sería su gran amiga para dar un paso tan grande como el matrimonio, pero no era tan tonto como para mencionarlo en los votos matrimoniales.

Claro, solo si eso llegaba a pasar.

― Ponte astuto, Agreste, o él rubio con exceso de peróxido podría hacer que ni pensaras en cometer aquella estupidez ― Sentencio, dejando a su amigo con un nudo en el estómago de solo en pensar en aquello.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NOOo me maten, ya tenia algo de tiempo con ganas de escribir algo más o menos así. La inspiracion me llegó ahorita y puse manos en la obra para hacer este divertido (CREO) OS, la verdad que muero de ganas de ver a mi eidrien algo celosito, o que el Luka sea un chico divinoooo.

No hay ninguna pareja en concreto, basically es como un flechazo para nuestro rubio teñido, un golpe al corazon de Marinette con algo de confusion, y con el Tipico Adrien "es solo una amiga" Agreste.

En fin ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Un besote.


End file.
